User talk:Tandem Exitus
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pewdiepie.exe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 21:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:51, April 30, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) We do not accept .exe pastas, and since the second story was a sequel to that, it had no place on this wiki. Please strive to make more original stories in the future. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) No. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:41, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I will fetch them from the deletion log and post them on Spinpasta Wiki if you want. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) w:c:spinpasta:Pewdiepie.exe w:c:spinpasta:Pewdiepie.gif -Here ya go. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 18:01, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Attention You have added a pasta(s) whose title began with "The", "A", or "An" on the T or A page of the Article listing. A violation to the . You shall receive an automatic one day ban which counts for not updating the . After this, the ban time will double as stated in the rules. The next ban will be 2 days, then 4 days, then 8 days, and so on. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 03:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC)